La Otra Realidad
by Ari's Madness
Summary: OneShot. Pequeña reflexión de él al verla. Tiene miedo de hablarle, la verdad, en el extraño espacio surreal en el que siempre se encuentran, teme de muchas cosas. Demasiadas cosas. ¿Te atreves a despertar?


**Los personajes que uso en esta reflexión no me pertenecen. Aunque no se nombren. Son de Rumiko y yo solo los uso para dar vida a este minicuento.**

**La Otra Realidad**

¡Ah! Porque te miro y eres tan hermosa, ¡tan grácil y bella! Porque todo lo que siento será siempre un secreto y todo este deseo que guardo deberá ser forzado a dormir dentro de mí y acompañarme hasta los principios del misterioso averno, demasiado lejos de tu angelical mirada y tus modos de dama inalcanzable.  
>Y es que, ¿Quién soy yo si no soy tuyo? Pues entonces, jamás he sido alguien. Y jamás lo seré, pues tu tacto y tu gracia no están destinados a miserables como yo, a quienes han conocido aquello que tú con tanta ingenuidad anhelas. Mi vida, mi virgen de incalculable valor, ¿Me creerás si, algún día, te confieso que he caído del cielo?<br>Tal vez me creas loco y, la verdad, a veces yo pienso lo mismo. De vez en cuando siento que solo fue un sueño demasiado largo y corto al mismo tiempo y, en otros momentos, siento que fuera tan real que aún puedo sentir el roce de las alas blancas y brillantes de ave milagrosa en mis espaldas. No, no me creerás ¿Por qué deberías? Si la vida siquiera te ha puesto frente a mí de forma que yo tenga una oportunidad para darte todo lo que mereces. Y si lo he soñado antes de conocerte… ¿será que mi alma solo intenta impresionarte? Al pensar que alguna vez fui puro, que alguna vez estuve en derecho de declararte lo que siento…  
>¿Importará si, uno de estos días, me atrevo a cruzar mirada contigo? ¡Me odio por ser tan tímido! ¿Cómo podrás verme? A veces, solo a veces, pienso que podría serte agradable conocerme, quizás reírte por alguna de las tantas bromas que he aprendido para ti en el momento único en que pueda intentar alegrarte.<br>Un día rocé tu mano, pero sí, solo fue un sueño.  
>Porque yo lo único que hago es soñar…y, algunas veces, estoy consciente de ello. Estoy atento del vacío negro que rodea mi ser, de que la gente me pide que despierte…pero tengo miedo…<br>Y, cuando empezó la oscuridad permanente, al principio me sentí muy solo. Tenía miedo y solo veía colores solitarios. Temía moverme y caer en lo que pensaba era un espacio después de la muerte, que la vida me había arrojado lejos de su existencia.  
>Tardé mucho en dar cuenta de que no era así.<br>Y, en ese momento en que pensaba en dar el primer paso hacia lo desconocido, tú apareciste, venías caminando, hermosa en tu blanco vestido, llenando todo el cuadro oscuro con el bello paisaje de un parque. Vi mis pies posados en un brillante pasto verde, un pasto que no podía ser del mundo del que yo venía. ¿Habías traído a mi alma abandonada el paraíso? ¿Eras, acaso, mi ángel de la guarda? Quería seguirte, pero te veías tan majestuosa y parecías tan concentrada en ti misma, solo mirabas hacia el frente con la decisión de alguien que jamás va a detenerse por algo. Solo hacia adelante, tan perdida en tu maravilloso ser que ni mero segundo gastaste en mi confundida presencia.  
>Pero no iba a rendirme, al menos una parte mía me hizo creerlo así. Comencé a recorrer el parque, el cual es tan amplio e increíble que hasta el día de hoy se me hace eterno y no encuentro la salida, pero la verdad no me importa, porque siempre me han gustado los árboles, ¿Lo sabías?<br>A ratos te perdías e intentaba encontrarte, me extrañaba que fuéramos los dos únicos seres en el parque y jamás encontrarme con otro ser. Tenía miedo de seguirte ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¡Si ni idea tenía siquiera de dónde me encontraba! Qué extraño era estar muerto, pensaba, extrañado del mundo y los psicodélicos colores que, en atardeceres extraños, me rodeaban. La gente que me había criado y se había preocupado de hacerme un típico prototipo normal de ciudadano me había dado una imagen muy distinta sobre lo que iba a pasar cuando dejase de respirar, se suponía que vería una luz, una luz plateada al final de un tenebroso túnel que me llevaría a un lugar con gente de alas en sus espaldas, como aves antropomórficamente puras e hijas más directas de Dios que nosotros. Siempre aspiré a ser como esos seres hermosos de capillas y catedrales, eternos surcadores del cielo.  
>Tarde, quizás, demasiado en dar cuenta de que no era así.<br>¿Por qué jamás me lo explicaste? ¿Por qué decidiste creer en que podía comprenderlo solo? Aún a estas alturas no puedo pensarlo todo como un sueño, como una mera fantasía, una ilusión. No puedo aceptarlo. No puedo admitir que _no existes. _No cuando estás aquí, todo el tiempo, caminando tranquila y sonriente, tan atenta de ti, pero al mismo tiempo de mí o, al menos, eso es lo que anhelo creer.  
>A veces, creo escucharlos, algunas veces lloran por mí, otras intentan convencerme a volver con regalos insulsos y materiales que ya no me sirven, nada de eso me sirve, nada de eso importa ¡Te tengo a ti, mi ángel guardián, y el parque de mis sueños! Además, ¿cómo podría volver? No existe ninguna luz al final del túnel, ninguna señal terrenal además de los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón al verte pasar, tan, tan hermosa…<br>Y, en el fondo de mi corazón, tengo miedo…Si ni siquiera puedo hablarte… ¿Cómo podría volver a mi vida normal? ¿Cómo volver a ser un típico proyecto normal de ciudadano? La vida jamás me había otorgado colores tan hermosos y una paz tan duradera. Además, jamás me había otorgado algo tan preciado como tú.  
>¿O sí? La verdad, a veces, temo no estar recordando algo importante, algo que debería hacerme despertar, otras veces, pienso que es una trampa de mis demonios internos para llevarme de vuelta a un mundo donde solo saboreé dolor e intolerancia.<br>¿Quién es ese humano que llora por mí al otro lado de la realidad?  
>¿Tú lo sabes?<br>¿Eres tú, al otro lado, llamándome a regresar?  
>Quiero atreverme a hablarte, quiero rozarte, tocarte y besar tus preciosos labios. Quiero preguntarte si eres un ángel encomendado o una mera unión de pensamientos medio muertos, como mi cuerpo.<br>¿Algún día podré? ¡Ah! Mi dulce ilusión, ahí vas de nuevo. Quiero caminar hacia ti, pero el miedo me invade, sé que no me saldrá voz al querer alabarte ni movimientos elegantes al intentar impresionarte. ¿Te burlarás de mí como tantas otras? ¿O quizás hasta en seres como yo eres benevolente?  
>Respiro profundo y me doy valor. Será que hoy las dudas son más fuertes.<br>Será que hoy, tal vez, quiero que me confirmes que esto solo es un sueño. Aunque me arriesgo a perderte para siempre, a quedar en mi propia conciencia como un loco que teme hasta de sus propias (hermosas) creaciones.  
>Pero ya voy hacia ti, mis pies tienen su momento rebelde y es la primera vez que te noto más y más cerca. Creo que perderé la poca razón que me queda ¡Eres maravillosa!<br>De pronto, te detienes. No dices nada. No parecieras siquiera respirar. Como una estatua, de pronto me detengo.  
>Me quedo de pie, a solo unos cuantos pasos de ti. Tu piel emana un olor dulce y salvaje que me incita a querer entrar al misterioso averno de los cuentos de sociedad y traerte los mismísimos cuernos del Diablo como ofrenda a tu beldad.<br>Lentamente giras tu cabeza y me miras. No sonríes, no hay una expresión alguna en tu rostro.  
>De pronto, siento miedo.<br>Nos miramos eternos instantes, creo que mi corazón estallará.  
>No te salen alas, no me miras enamorada. Tengo más y más miedo.<br>De pronto tu rostro se sorprende, se entristece. Te acercas a mí y no puedes creer que exista, ¿Es que también tuviste miedo de mí, al tenerme como otra estatua?  
>Guardas silencio, tiemblas. Lentamente, separas tus delicados labios para, por primera vez, escuchar tu melodiosa voz:<p>

"_¿Eres parte de mi sueño?"_

El parque continúa hermosamente eterno, mágicamente indiferente.  
>Ahora, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, temo no poder despertar jamás.<p>

xx

**Espero les haya gustado (: porfavor, si te gusto, ¡Comenta y dame tu opinión! es importante para mi ^^ Te deseo lo mejor en la vida, lector.**

**Ange.**


End file.
